paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Robots are Magic!
PAW Patrol: Robots are Magic! is a fan made spin-off of the series, "PAW Patrol". The show follows the characters from the show, meeting their favorite characters from their favorite video game, "Night Parties At Kunekune's". About the show This spin-off centers around the adventures of the pups, they face many challenges with their new robotic friends. They will also come across new characters; good or bad, as well as solving problems, going on challenging adventures, and maybe an epic battle in every season or two. Some characters will be based on characters from other TV shows, movies, literature, video games and reality New Characters (and cast) Kunekune Kunekune is an animatronic dragon. He is red-orange, has black spikes, yellow underbelly, orange eyes, and a "flame" at the end of his tail. He's known to be shy and very nice (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Jack Jack is an animatronic jackalope. He is a rabbit with antlers. He's colored pale yellow, black nose, blue eyes, white belly, and a thunderbolt-shaped tail. He's known to be hyperactive and playful (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) Spike Spike is an animatronic cockatrice (half chicken, half serpent). He has a white head, red crest, red eyes, dark green scaly body, and yellow talons. His twin brother is Thorn. He's helpful and reliable, but can be stubborn (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Thorn Thorn is a twin brother of Spike and is also an animatronic cockatrice. His crest is purple and spiked up, purple eyes, and his scaly body is a dark sea green color. He's braver than his brother, and likes to take risks (voiced by Tara Strong) Ulysses Ulysses is an animatronic unicorn pony. He has light pink skin, green eyes, and a light blue mane. He's very stylish and he doesn't like to get dirty (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Manny Manny is an animatronic manticore. He has a light orange body, dark blue tail, black nose, and a dark red mane. He has a pair of wings. Like Thorn, he likes to take risks. He's also very loyal to his friends (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) Felix Felix is an animatronic phoenix. He has a red body, yellow eyes, orange talons, and a yellow beak. He's smart and knows what he's doing (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) Cappy Cappy is an animatronic kappa. He is the youngest of the robots. He's colored green, wears a turtle shell, has a beak, wears big off-squared blue spectacles, and his eyes are dark green. Even though he's young, he's the most intelligent out of the eight (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Oggy Oggy is an animatronic ogre. He became the ninth main animatronic in the series at the end of the Season Two premiere episode, It Came From Outer Space. He has green skin and darker green eyes, darker than Cappy's. He wears a tan long-sleeved shirt and he has two antennae-like appendages on his head. In his debut, he's seen to be very timid, especially around new people (voiced by Tara Strong) Villains Antagonists with a (~) in front marks their redemption. Gene He is a Genie; a light blue skinned boy with purple eyes. He wears red trousers, golden shoes, and wears golden bands around his wrists. He is not as bright as Medley (voiced by Ingrid Nilson) Medley She is an evil Medusa. A light clammy-skinned girl with red eyes, long dark blue hair, black dress shoes, and a long white dress. On her hair are snakes. She is depicted as bossy and sort of cocky. (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) Kerogine ~ Pronounced (ker-o-jine). He looks like a purple Pac-Man ghost. He has arms, legs, black shoes, and pale white eyes. He currently serves as a supporting character (voiced by Peter New) Golden Kunekune ~ He looks just like Kunekune, except he's entirely golden. He is an evil spirit. He serves as a supporting character like Kerogine, but isn't as evil and dangerous (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) Jumpsnare He is an evil dark-colored jackalope. He made his first debut in [[Chase Investigates|'Chase Investigates']], as a criminal. He currently re-appears as a regular villain (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Grim Griefer A skeleton in a black robe. He made his first debut in A Shipful Of Shivers. He captured Spike when he "witnessed" him wearing his boot (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) Tanner Tanner is an animatronic tanooki who made his debut in the Season 1 episode Thanksgiving Mess-Up. He caused a huge confusion during the Thanksgiving party by shapeshifting into some of the PAW Patrol members, and Apollo the Super Pup. Until his real identity is revealed towards the end. It's also known that he worked for Medley and Gene (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) The Stink Bugs A colony of blue stink bugs, only five served as villains. They make their first debut in This Can't Be Happening In Ant City!. * Lemon is the leader of the gang, also the middle child; she is depicted as bossy, selfish, and tomboyish. (voiced by Chiara Zanni) * Stinky is the shortest and the youngest of the gang; he is depicted as disgusting and unintelligent. He also seems to have a sweet tooth (voiced by Madeleine Peters) * Bookworm is the second oldest; he is basically the opposite of Stinky, intelligent and good-looking (voiced by Marleik Walker II) * Rowdy is the oldest of the five; he is depicted as very competitive and hot-headed. He also speaks in a thick Southern accent (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyr) * Shell is the fourth oldest and second youngest of the five; he is depicted as awkward and very shy (voiced by Ingrid Nilson) Sierra She's an evil siren who made her first debut in the episode Toyland. She's depicted as serious and bossy, which contrasts Walcott's goofiness (voiced by Sharon Alexander) Walcott He's an evil werewolf who made his first debut in the episode Toyland. He's depicted as goofy and unintelligent, which contrasts to Sierra's intelligence and bossiness (voiced by Danny Balkwill) Seamere He is an animatronic serpent who made his first debut in the episode Animatronics Revolt!. He is cruel and dark, as he convinces Kunekune and his crew that humans are bad. He also has a stutter (voiced by Kathleen Barr) Tungsten A dark knight who made his first debut towards the end of Nova Knightmare: Part 1, and also appeared in the episode after that. He battles Pitchy Richy, but ends up escaping towards the end (voiced by Doron Bell) Voltong A large animated lightbulb who made his first debut in the episode Rubb-dora's Box. He started out as just a lightbulb in which his features appear more monster-like after Rubble opened the box that he was told not to open. Voltong is said to be the evil behind the cursed box, and once the box was open, he held Rubble captive. Unfortunately for him, angering & insulting Kerogine caused him to shrink down to ant size and to be punished by Rubble at the end (voiced by Samuel Vincent) Gothlings First appeared in the episode Land Of The Sea, Gothlings are the dark and evil ducks. As their name says, they are goslings in gothic clothing. Notable Gothlings include: * Darkling. The leader of the clan, he's normally evil, but hides it from the gang by pretending to be nice (voiced by Ingrid Nilson) * Butch. The crazy one of the four. Like Darkling, he pretends to be nice to the gang and is naturally cruel (voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Clancy. The clever one of the four. Like his fellow friends, he has a dark and cruel personality that he masks over his friendly demeanor (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyr) * Lynn. The slightly loony one of the four. Like his fellow friends, he possesses an evil demeanor that he hides when first encountered by the gang (voiced by Kathleen Barr) Drillzer His first debut is Let There Be Light. He has the ability to inject poison into his victims and mind-control them. His only weakness is the Love-Glove Stick (voiced by Sam Vincent) Toxin Matter A fictional species of ghost-like creatures that make their debut in Let There Be Light. They work for Drillzer and help him out with his evil plans Other New Characters Rainbowbolt Rainbowbolt is a pegasus who helps the pups. Not much is known about him, but he's known to be helpful and brave. It's revealed in Take Us To China: Part 2, that he is the brother of the most cruelest villain in Adventure Bay (voiced by Donovan Patton) Kent He's Rocky's twin brother, who is older than him. He makes his debut in Meet My Brother. In his first appearance, he's very jerky and a bully to Rocky's friends (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) Mitta Mitta is Chase's sister, who is probably a year older than him. She first appeared in New Pup In Town (voiced by Andrea Libman) Whitetail A legendary creature who lives in the woods. He first appeared in The Legend Of Whitetail. He is depicted as happy and loves parties (voiced by Ted Lewis) Giggles A legendary creature and lives in the woods. He is one of Whitetail's friends, and debutted in the same episode as Whitetail. Giggles is depicted as cheerful and easily excited (voiced by Andrew Francis) Downpour A legendary creature that lives in the woods. She is one of Whitetail's friends, and appeared in The Legend Of Whitetail. She is depicted as often sad and weak, but can always find a way to cheer herself up (voiced by Nicole Oliver) Inferno A legendary creature that lives in the woods. He is one of Whitetail's friends. He is depicted as hot-headed and easily enraged, but can always find a way to feel less grumpy (voiced by Samuel Vincent) Whimper A legendary creature that lives in the woods, and one of Whitetail's friends. He is depicted as easily frightened and timid, but can always try to find the courage to be brave (voiced by Peter New) Yucky A legendary creature that lives in the woods, and also one of Whitetail's friends. He is depicted as easily disgusted and cautious, but he can always try to have fun (voiced by Brian Drummond) Phantabus A ghost who looks exactly like Kerogine, but is colored light blue instead of purple. His first debut is Someone's In The Clouds With Our Minds. It is revealed that he and Kerogine are good friends. Phantabus is depicted to be nice and a bit sensitive. It's not known if he and Kerogine are related (voiced by Samuel Vincent) Volcanian A winged-unicorn who made his debut in Take Us To China: Part 2. In the episode, Rainbowbolt tells the pups about his troubled past. They try to reason with him to not be very destructive, but eventually changes his mind and becomes their friend. After his redemption, Volcanian is depicted to be kind and intelligent. He's still somewhat shy (voiced by John de Lancie) Leppy He is a leprechaun who first made his appearance in The Invisible Prank. He is shown to be funny, helpful, and joyful (voiced by Patton Oswalt) The Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts are an aerial team of pegasi that made their first appearance in the Season 2 episode One Last Flight. The members include: * Captain Dragonfly. He is the (former) leader of the team and is retiring (voiced by Patton Oswalt) * Sunspot. He is shown to be tough and bold, but also has a softer side (voiced by Vincent Tong) * Whirlwind. As the new leader of The Thunderbolts, he is depicted to be smart, thoughtful, and brave (voiced by Thomas Hobson) * Evergreen. He is depicted to be strong and fearless. Often, he does not say more than "that's right" (voiced by David Godfrey) The ChipChords A musical band of four chipmunks that easily let Chase join them on their debut episode, Punked Up. The members include: * Ardone. He is the oldest, as well as the leader of the ChipChords. He has orange fur and hair, blue eyes, and a red long-sleeved shirt with a large A in neon green. He is depicted to always have a positive attiude. He's the lead singer (voiced by Trevor Devall) * Sanford. The second oldest, as well as the drummer of the ChipChords. He has black fur and hair, green eyes, and a blue long-sleeved shirt trimmed with white. He is depicted to be the intelligent one (voiced by Brian Doe) * Thobniar. The third oldest. He plays the keyboard in the band. He has blond fur and hair, brown eyes, and a dark green hoodie. He's depicted to be happy most of the time (voiced by Ian James Corlett) * Lawrence. The youngest, also the guitarist. He has white fur/hair, gray eyes, and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern on it. He is depicted to be dull and monotone (voiced by Brian Drummond) Gander Gander is a playground bully who makes his debut in The Bully. He is a kid older than Cappy and tries to pick on him, until at the end of the episode, he changed his ways and became nicer (voiced by Kyle Rideout) Pitchy Richy A space monster who first made his appearance in Nova Knightmare. He is the oldest of his siblings. He started out as boastful and rude, but this goes away as he becomes more loyal and heroic (voiced by David Godfrey) Dizzly A space monster who first made her appearance in Nova Knightmare. She is the second oldest and the only female of her siblings. She is depicted to be smart and brave. She also has a bit of a temper (voiced by Rebecca Hussain) LayLay A space monster who first made his appearance in[[Nova Knightmare: Part 2| Nova Knightmare]]. The third oldest and probably the less talkative of the four, LayLay is helpful and honest (voiced by Matt Hill) Wisk A space monster who first made his appearance in Nova Knightmare. The youngest of the four siblings, he is adventurous and confident (voiced by Vincent Tong) Tortuguerras Tortuguerras are an odd species of tortoise/lizard/alien hybrids that reside in a town deep in the Adventure Bay forest, which is Crater Village. These are the creatures Chase, Kunekune, Jack, Spike, and Thorn encountered. The Tortuguerras first appeared in the short film of the series, Tale Of The Tortuguerras. Notable characters include: * Silver Claw. He is the first martian introduced. He is a party planner, appears to be friendly and welcoming. He's also a bit self-proclaimed and selfish (voiced by Brian Drummond) * Jeanette. She is the second creature to be introduced. She is the only female Tortuguerra introduced, however. Jeanette is known to be classy and beautiful. She has a crush on Hodeo, but is worried when he doesn't speak to her (voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Hodeo. He is the third Tortuguerra introduced. He's shown to be shy and awkward, also is in love with Jeanette (voiced by Vincent Tong) * Goldeesh. The fourth Tortuguerra introduced. He's shown to be perky and quite clumsy. It's revealed that he had his Tortuga Mark removed, yet has no clue what a Tortuga Mark is. (voiced by Tino Insana) * Clover. Fifth Tortuguerra introduced. He's quite gentle and a bit guillible, also cautious. He is the one to explain that since their town has everything they need, no one ever leaves (voiced by Ian James Corlett) * Sundown. Sixth Tortuguerra introduced, presumably Moonlight's brother. When the friends found him, he is mourning over the loss of Moonlight and feeling guilty for letting him face his fate. Later, when the friends try to escape, he appears as a slime monster who holds the others back, giving the friends a chance to run. He is the only creature in town who knows that everyone is cursed as a punishment for tormenting Moonlight (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Moonlight. Seventh and last Tortuguerra introduced. As a child, he has discovered his special talent for finding things, signified by a magnifying glass Tortuga Mark. The townspeople believed it to be a curse and tormented him until his life was taken away; his skeleton sits in the closet in an abandoned house. His ghost roams part of the Adventure Bay forest, and when he accidentally leads the friends to the crippled town, he apologizes and helps them (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Grayson Rainbowbolt's twin, his first appearance being Every Little Thing He Does. He's quite helpful and shown to be tolerant with anyone, even if they are extremely annoying and brash (voiced by Vincent Tong) Monsieur LochNess A sea serpent who made his first debut in the episode C.P.O.V. (Creature Point Of View), towards the end. He's depicted to be friendly and happens to be the cause of the train accident. It's revealed that he loves grilled cheese sandwiches and candy (voiced by Vincent Tong) Barry A skeleton that first debutted in In The Garden Of Bones And Barry. He is the twin brother of Bognam, and stated to be different from his brother; Barry is confident and forward while Bognam tends to cower most of the time (voiced by Tom Kenny) Bognam A skeleton that first debutted in In The Garden Of Bones And Barry. He is the twin brother of Barry, and is different from his brother; Bognam tends to cower most of the time, while his brother is confident and forward (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Sir. Q. Skelequan The father of Barry and Bognam. He made his first appearance in In The Garden Of Bones And Barry. He started out as evil and cruel, then towards the end he was changed to a good guy (voiced by Greg Eagles) Mariolo A (presumably) friend of Barry and a mellow mummy who runs a restaurant in a cemetary. He first debutted in In The Garden Of Bones And Barry (voiced by Mark Acheson) Cursor A robotic computer built by Medley in the episode Fall For The Evil. He is used to capture the pups and their friends, but her plan goes slightly wrong when he becomes smitten with Skye, and is shown to be caring and loving towards her. When she's out of her "trance", he still holds feelings for her (voiced by Brian Drummond) Arachno A large spider who helps out the gang in the episode Sleep Thrills. He speaks with a slight southern accent (voiced by Vincent Tong) Allie Allie is an odd-looking female ant and Anthony's sister who made her appearance in the episode New Ant In Town!. She is sweet, artistic, and soft-spoken (voiced by Andrea Libman) Facts about the show * The characters are still the same * The show's episodes will be references to other TV show episodes, movies, literature, and video games * It will feature songs; they will have similar tunes to songs from other media. (ex: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob, Backyardigans, etc) * Most of the characters have voice actors/actresses from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes PAW Patrol: Robots are Magic!/episodesCategory:Fanon Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Spinoffs